


You're Ready to Confess

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M, Priest!kink, Temptation, Violation of the Confession, established sabriel, pagan!gabriel, priest!Gadreel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Father Gadreel gets an interesting confession





	You're Ready to Confess

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Gabriel/Gadreel/Sam Square on my SPN Poly Bingo Card

Father Gadreel sighed as he heard the door of the confessional open yet again.

“Bless me, Father, for I have sinned,” a young man on the other side of the confessional said.

“You may speak freely, my son, so that your heart and soul may be unburdened,” Gadreel replied. “How long has it been since your last confession?”

“Two weeks, Father,” the man replied. “My confession… well, it’s kind of a lot?”

“That is fine, my son,” Gadreel smiled gently, even though the confessor couldn’t see it. “God hears and absolves all.”

“I’ve been lusting, Father,” the man replied. “I’ve been lusting after a man of the cloth, dreaming that he’d break his vow of celibacy and chastity for me. For us, really.”

Gadreel quirked an eyebrow up. He’s heard plenty of confessions from girls, mostly, lusting after one of the four priests that worked at Our Lady Undoer of Knots Church. He’s heard many confessions about himself. But this confession was different in that- “Us?” he repeated.

“My boyfriend and I,” the confessor explained.

“I see,” Gadreel murmured. “You aren’t being judged.”

The confessor sighed. “I know. It’s just… what my boyfriend and I have is great. It really is. But we’ve always wanted a third. And for some reason, we have it in our minds that one of the priests here would be a perfect fit. The amount of fantasies he and I have orgasmed to, the times we’ve used toys pretending there was a third… Father, it’s unbearable.”

“How long has this been going on, my son?” Gadreel said, careful to keep his voice neutral. He could see this being Father Michael- indeed, the most popular priest to be confessed about.

“Ever since Father Gadreel came to be with us,” the confessor confessed.

Gadreel’s brain came to a minor, whirring halt. It kickstarted again when he cleared his throat. “I see. And is Father Gadreel the priest you’ve been lusting after?”

“Yes, Father,” the man said sheepishly. “There’s just something about him. Maybe it’s the dry humor he uses. Maybe it’s the whole ‘vocal chords in the eyebrows’. Maybe it’s because my boyfriend thinks he can pin me to the wall and fuck the braincells out of me- I don’t know. He doesn’t either. But we feel like he’d fit with us. But we know that he’d never give up the Church, Father. He’s as married to the Church as the Pope is.”

Gadreel smiled to himself. He had a feeling of who the confessor was, the longer he talked and confessed. “Why did you come to confession, my son?” he asked. “What urged you to confess?”

“The fact that for the past four Masses I’ve attended, I’ve had to will myself to not race to the bathroom while Father Gadreel handles the sacrament and jerk off,” the man continued. “The fact that his name is as familiar on my lips while my boyfriend is riding me as my boyfriend’s name is. Maybe even the blind desire that maybe, just maybe, he’ll find me on the other side of the confessional and take me right in one of the most holy places in the church, next to the altar.” He breathed in raggedly. “I’m a good Catholic, Father, why is this bugging me so?”

“Fantasies, my son, do have a kind of way of enchanting us,” Gadreel murmured. “Is your boyfriend feeling the same way?”

“No,” he murmured, “My boyfriend’s a pagan. Thinks of himself as a priest for the Old Norse gods. And you know how pagans can be, Father.”

Gadreel chuckled. Now he definitely knew who he was talking to. And he knew he was the only one other than the penitent man on the other side of the confessional in the church. So it wouldn’t hurt if he broke the vow of the confessional just this once.

Gadreel was quiet as he slowly, softly undid the door that separated the confessor from him. “I sure do,” he murmured.

“He still comes to Mass with me. Says it’s in ‘solidarity’.” the young man chuckled.

“That’s good,” Gadreel murmured. “Is that the end of your confession, my son?”

“Yes, Father. Help me absolve my sin of lust,” the man replied.

Gadreel opened the door, staring into the bright, surprised hazel eyes of Sam Winchester. “I may be a priest, Mr. Winchester,” he said, “but even I am tempted by the likes of you and Mr. Novak.”

Sam swallowed.

“We’ll say I gave you twenty Hail Mary’s and ten Acts of Contrition,” Gadreel said, leaning into Sam’s space, “but I’d very much like to kiss you before you go.”

“Will you come visit us tonight?” Sam asked softly.

“Of course,” Gadreel smiled. “I would love nothing more than to study the Bible in your home.”

Sam laughed and closed the gap between him and Gadreel.

When Gadreel showed up that night, it was to two overly excited men pulling him into their home, Gabriel Novak standing on tip toe to reach Gadreel’s lips while Sam stripped him of his blazer.

“Glad Sammy said you’d be open to this,” Gabriel murmured, biting down softly on Gadreel’s lower lip, making the broader man moan.

“What can I say? I’m a human, not a machine,” Gadreel murmured lowly, tilting his head to kiss Gabriel from a new angle.

“You sure?” Sam teased, reaching around to the front of Gadreel’s slacks, slowly undoing the belt.

“I’m here, being tempted by the two of you,” Gadreel threw back, kissing down Gabriel’s neck.

“Then we should move this into the den of inquity,” Gabriel grinned.

Gadreel raised his brow.

“That’s what Sammykins calls the bedroom,” Gabriel laughed.

“It’s Sam,” Sam grumped with no heat in his voice.

Gadreel chuckled lowly. He could see now why they thought he’d fit in with them. They needed a sardonic man as well as Sam’s more bitchy humor and Gabriel’s tricks.

“Keep saying that, Sammoose,” Gabriel smirked, laughing as he took off down the hall, Sam tight on his heels.

Gadreel laughed and followed them down.

He wondered if it would be too soon to pin Sam against the wall. Or should he pin Gabriel to the wall first?

“Get ready to blow the Messenger’s horn, Gaddy!”

“GABRIEL!”

“Don’t worry, Sam. I’ll make the Messenger return a message to the Lord himself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
